


Go On Believe if it Turns You On

by hurleyswentz



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurleyswentz/pseuds/hurleyswentz
Summary: Mikey's plan to make a quick buck turns into a lot more than he bargained for when Gabe shows up.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Kudos: 7





	Go On Believe if it Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bone the Doldrums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338627) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> This is completely inspired by 'Bone The Doldrums' by inlovewithnight because I have read it countless times and I can never get the AU out of my head so I wanted to write a little story about how Mikey got there and his thought process about the whole thing and of course I had to bring Gabe into it because Gabe would totally also be a porn star. Sorry the title is so silly!
> 
> Big shout out to Rusty (Twitter user @angeluswentz) for putting with me making xem read it constantly when it was a work in progress, you're the best!
> 
> Shout at me about it on Twitter @hurIeyswentz (yes the l is an uppercase i!) about this or leave a comment :)

Mikey was nervous, he’d had plenty of sex, hell ask any girl he’s slept with and they’ll probably even say he was good at it and that part that wasn't the problem. It was the fact the man on the receiving end of his dick this time was well, exactly that - _a man_. Maybe it wasn’t even the sex he was nervous about, but he’d never done this before, was this even sex? He was going to put his penis in someone he’d never met, while someone was pointing a camera at them, and then he was going to get paid and leave. Mikey had boiled it down to those three points in his head and all three points had a benefit, especially the last one. 

If he didn’t find this advert in the same corner of the internet he was selling his bootlegged movies then it probably would have come down to something very similar but much less legal and the law was something he was already on the wrong side of with his bootlegged Disney films except the punishment for sex work might be a little bit harsher than copyright infringement. Mikey never had qualms with the idea of using his body to earn money, it was his body after all. At least this way he was safer, there was testing and condoms and supervision and that had calmed some of his paranoia about the situation. 

So here he was, in a reasonably priced hotel room chair with people milling around. No one seemed to care that it was his first time, no one even really noticing Mikey was even here. He hadn’t spotted his partner for the day yet either, but like the professional he was trying to be he’d turned up early. Maybe hoping for some direction with what to do with himself, but luck was on his side as an older man approached and while Mikey wasn’t really in the position to complain because he’d gotten himself into this - he hoped that wasn’t who he had to work with. 

“I’m Brian, I’m assuming you’re Mikey because I’ve worked with Gabe before.” He said, reaching out his hand to shake like they were just colleagues in an office. Maybe they were, maybe that is how this worked in the industry and Mikey just had no clue yet. 

“That’s me, can I get a rundown on how this works?” Mikey shook his hand firmly and flashed Brian a smile, “I can’t say I’ve done this before.”

“We know and we’re going to play into that with the plot, you look young enough to be a college kid still so we’re going for a ‘sexual awakening with your hot roommate’ plot.” There was little life to Brian’s voice as he explained and Mikey had watched enough porn in his years to know the plot never matters once the clothes are off, the ‘script’ would be badly delivered but he’d make up for it by having this Gabe guy suck his dick.

“Gabe should be here soon, be warned he’s not known to go easy on newbies, especially when they’re as pretty as you,” Brian continued, moving his hands around as he pointed through the incredibly bare script and directing notes to someone standing beside him. “You’d made a good twink if you choose to keep this up, but bottoming is never easy on your first go, you might want to get some experience of that in your own time.”

“Oh-” Mikey stumbled on his words, “I’m not into men, not like that. I’ve done anal with girls, I assumed it wouldn’t be much different if I’m giving.” Sure he’d gone around kissing boys when he was in college but he went to college in New York, it wasn’t exactly uncommon to kiss who you wanted if you found them attractive. It wasn’t that Mikey didn’t find men attractive, it just wasn’t something he’d thought about when he was quite gifted at getting girls.

“That’s for your personal life, but when that camera rolls you’ve never seen someone more irresistible than Gabe, you get me? All part of creating the unrealistic illusion of porn, Mikey.” Brian said as he walked away, back to whatever he was doing before. Mikey could manage the unrealistic illusion if his damn partner showed up anytime today. It really would be an illusion considering he’d never even touched another dick before.

Mikey waited for what must have been another 20 minutes, and he can’t remember being that early. Then the mysterious Gabe walked in, all 6’4” of him covered in fashion from the expensive boots up to the designer sunglasses. Gabe must have been working a while considering Mikey was barely getting paid enough for his electricity this month from this one scene while Gabe had designer sunglasses and a Starbucks in hand. He approached Mikey straight away, which made Mikey stand straight up from his chair. The closer Gabe got the more confident he seemed, but whatever Mikey was imagining seemed to fade when he got pulled into a hug. 

It was a nice hug, better than the awkward, flimsy handshake from Brian earlier. Gabe smelled good, not like his brother’s cologne he borrowed cause plain deodorant was the height of Mikey’s self-care right now. Gabe was making himself familiar with Mikey quickly, one hand was very low on his back and the other at the nape of his neck. “Nice to meet you, the quicker we get close the easier this will be, don’t be scared to touch. I don’t bite,” Gabe whispered, “Unless Brian asks me to.” 

“I don’t mind biting.” Mikey laughed back, he was trying to give back what he was getting but he could see when Gabe took off his sunglasses that he wasn’t buying it. Finally getting a chance to look at Gabe, Mikey felt something come over him. It wasn’t an embarrassing feeling and the nerves had seemed to subside a little in the hug, but it was something about Gabe being incredibly easy on the eyes even before they’d started taking their clothes off. A little bit of attraction would surely just make the whole process easier, Mikey would just deal with the fact Gabe was a guy later. Much later.

***

It had started interestingly, Mikey had been given plenty of direction, which was good and he was glad considering he still had no idea what he was doing. It had started with Gabe being cocky and Mikey wasn’t sure if that was just him or his character, there probably wouldn’t be enough time to find out. He’d been spending every spare moment overloading Gerard with information via text to assure his brother that he was indeed safe and this wasn’t a human trafficking front, or whatever Gerard’s crazy imagination had dreamed up this time.

Mikey had tried to watch porn before he got here, to try and prepare himself but he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable watching it, or ashamed or even bothered about it being two men. It had just felt weird watching that for ‘research’, it was for his private time when he needed something to relieve him. It was a shame the process wasn’t proving to be as private or relieving. 

“This would be easy for you if you talked to me between shots, Mikey.” Gabe poked at the back of his phone, it felt far too easy to be sat beside another man having lost their shirts, not to mention the people around doing their jobs. Mikey had thought he would performance anxiety, he’d jokingly considered showing up drunk but his ability to maintain an erection while smashed was about as good as his ability when he was nervous. However, it was going well for him before they’d even gotten to take their pants off each other. 

“Sorry, my brother is still convinced I’m going to be sex trafficked, so I’m just explaining in excruciating detail how you inappropriately shoved your tongue in my mouth.” Mikey handed his phone back to the camera operator so it could be taken out of shot. 

“To your brother? A little bit weird.” Gabe was smirking at him while shuffling himself closer to Mikey on the tiny bed, the absolute audacity of him. “I’m available to shove my tongue down there anytime you like baby.”

“Isn’t the dirty talk supposed to be for the camera? And no I wasn’t telling him in _excruciating_ detail, but my brother still knows more about your tongue than he would ever have liked to.”

“Maybe I just enjoy talking dirty to pretty boys,” Fuck, if Mikey’s stomach wasn’t in knots from the idea of being here and having fake sex with a guy for the first time, then that did something to him, “It’s unbelievable that this is your first time.”

“It’s only my first time because I’m straight, as in not interested, unfortunately.” Mikey clarified, trying to move away from Gabe a little before he got too uncomfortable but the bed was too small and he’d just fall off it. 

“I’m not here to tell you you’re lying but you’re never too old to reconsider,” Gabe just winked at him and completely changed the subject, “When do you think they’ll let me out of these pants, I picked them far too tight this morning.”

Mikey could pick up on him flirting and was deciding to conclude that it was just Gabe’s personality, he was hot, he could get away with it. Mikey was just going to ignore the fact that the flirting was completely working, he was not going to have some sort of awakening his first time, that would be too cliche for him to live into Brian’s dumb plot. However, it wouldn’t be a crime if he tried to enjoy himself. 

“You calling me old Saporta?” Mikey cocked an eyebrow, he couldn’t help himself, this was so alien to him. Every part of it, the cameras, the script, the waiting, the man, every time he’d slept with a girl it’d been wanting and desire, sometimes there was even love. The structure was throwing him off, but some part of him wanted to help Gabe get his pants off. He just didn’t know if it was so he could get home quicker or because he was genuinely interested in what Gabe had to offer. Mikey didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted to get it over with, he was already so confused. 

“No, just can’t believe a pretty guy like you hasn’t been in bed with a man before.” Gabe pushed onto his side to look Mikey in the eye, the smirk still plastering his face.

“That obvious?” Mikey sighed a little, while it was true, he hadn’t wanted it to be that clear. 

“Oh honey, my first time was on set too, but at least I hadn’t shoved myself into the closet.” Gabe was starting to crowd him, hands on either side of his shoulders, purposefully breathing heavily so Mikey could feel it across his face. No one had called action, no one was even paying attention to them, they all seemed to be crowded around a lightbox with a busted bulb, explaining why they had gotten nowhere in the past half hour.

“Doesn’t seem to matter that I’m in the closet according to the tightness of your pants. Anyway, I don’t think we’re doing anything anytime soon, that lightbox is broken and it’s getting dark outside.” Mikey explained, blowing hot air on Gabe’s face to try and get him out of his face. 

“Shame, I was looking forward to having my ass artfully pounded by you and I don’t usually bottom. Only agreed to it this time cause they said you’d never done it before, but they also explained the plot and, we’re really living it.” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Mikey laughed and lied, he’d given up on getting Gabe to stop crowding him, his hands would start to hurt soon from holding himself up anyway. 

“Go on then, we have the time, why porn, why now?” 

“The FBI would have had me for illegal distribution of copyrighted material, not very hardcore considering I used to be in the Jersey scene, but the bills had to get paid. It was this or the real illegal sex work, would have had to lose my gay virginity either way.”

“Well you haven’t lost it yet Mikey,” Gabe said, his eyes were studying, looking straight down into Mikey’s. He could tell Gabe wanted him to give up, let him be cocky and get his hands all over him, “Look at the disappointment on Brian’s face, I think your dick might be safe from me for another day.”

Now Mikey couldn’t help but shake the feeling that it was a shame, even though he really wanted to. He hadn’t noticed until now that his erection hadn’t started flagging the whole time Gabe had been crowded over him, and if Mikey wasn’t close to a sexuality crisis he would soon be having one after this. 

“Also did you say Jersey scene? It’s a wonder I never met your pretty little ass years ago.” 

“Yeah, I was never really important, just went to a lot of shows, tried out for a bunch of bands that didn’t want my shitty bass skills then moved to New York with my brother for college.” Mikey explained, Gabe was surely about to retort something back when Brian started walking over to them. 

“Gonna have to ask you gentlemen to come back tomorrow, the lightbox is completely irreparable, while this might be porn we are still going for a final product that is something to be proud of.” Brian sighed, the frown lines on his forehead incredibly prominent, it was clear he was frustrated now he’d have to pay both of them double. Brian threw their shirts back at them in frustration, clearly trying to get the both of them out there as quickly as possible. 

Gabe painstakingly took his time climbing off Mikey, still not breaking eye contact. Mikey was completely sure now that it wasn’t a character Gabe was playing, he was just being that cocky. Surprisingly to Mikey though, despite Gabe’s arrogance he hadn’t once been rude to him, maybe a little condescending but never nasty. Mikey could still be charmed yet and he was just a little frightened to admit it.

“You’ve got until tomorrow to be prepared now, want any off-camera help with that?” Mikey could tell Gabe was deadly serious with his question, there was a charm in his eye with a raised brow. Mikey felt a wave of _something_ go through him, he couldn’t place it because it wasn’t like anything he’d felt before but it made him lean in and step closer. He wasn’t used to being this much shorter than someone he was probably about to kiss, but not yet because they were still very much in the presence of people and now very uncomfortably half-dressed. Gabe smirked it and that just confirmed to Mikey he was indeed falling for it all and probably soon falling to his knees, for other reasons. 

“You can _tell_ me all about it cause I’m starving,” Mikey broke eye contact and started walking away, “McDonald’s or IHOP? Up to you Gabey, but no healthy shit you’ve used up far too much of my energy for that.”

“McDonald’s, while you drive me back to your house.” Gabe shouted back at him, shamelessly for everyone to hear. 

Mikey shook his head, “You wish!” Mikey turned his hair to smirk, he was appreciating the sentiment but he wasn’t taking Gabe back to his house, where Gerard was. The idea of it made him shudder. Mikey grabbed his bag from the floor on his way to the bathroom and damn he couldn’t wait to get his contact lenses out and swap them for his glasses, maybe he should have just worn them then his eyes wouldn’t be feeling like they were about to fall out. 

***

Gabe strolled out the bathroom looking much cosier than he had before, his hair was all messed up and he was wearing a hoodie from some band Mikey hadn’t heard of and sure it didn’t show the muscley plains of his stomach anymore but it looked warm and comfy. 

“Oh the glasses make you even cuter, why didn’t you wear them to begin with?” Gabe asked and the charm came back to his eyes causing Mikey to roll his own. 

“You’re saying that me being completely and utterly blind isn’t a turn off?” Mikey took his glasses off and held them up to Gabe’s face to prove a point. Gabe immediately swatted them away and rubbed his eyes. 

“That fucking hurt, that’s how blind you are. Unfortunately Mikey they just make you prettier, very twink of you,” Gabe swung his arm around Mikey’s waist and pulled him closer, “Your place or mine?” 

“I was serious about the food Gabe, I’m actually starving.” Mikey wasn’t going to give in so easily, but he also didn’t move away from Gabe. If he was nervous about the porn, he was even more nervous about this, he didn’t think he liked men. Not like that, still, Mikey had never ruled out the possibility but he’d also never met any guy who was as thrilling as Gabe. He’s met boys who were as hot and never really put thought past that, he never saw the point considering he’d always had girls. Mikey would stop if he became uncomfortable, yes Gabe was being forward and cocky but he wasn’t an asshole or at least that’s how Mikey felt. So he decided he was just going to suppress whatever crisis he was having, he couldn’t have fun if he was worrying and he knew he wanted to have fun, he’d figure it out after.

“I know you were, but I’m also serious.” Gabe was incredibly close to his ear, using the same voice he had when they’d been filming, low and husky seemingly more irresistible now that Mikey wasn’t being a character as well. 

“Tell me all your industry secrets first over some chicken nuggets in my car.” Mikey scoffed, if Gabe was going to play he might as well bite back. 

So they did exactly that, all with Gabe being needlessly close to Mikey trying to feed him his chicken nuggets in the backseat of Mikey’s car where they’d climbed over once he’d parked up somewhere quieter. Gabe told him all sorts of tips about how best to handle himself if he kept doing the porn thing. How he should stick with Brian for the next couple of shoots and build a reputable network from there, no more craigslist because it could have turned a lot worse for him. Also how he should do as Gabe says and not as Gabe does because professionalism goes far in this industry. That he really should separate work fucking from real fucking, not to get emotionally invested in the work, just physically invested. It left Mikey a lot to think about, like was being here with Gabe even a good idea? 

There were many more points about keeping himself safe and that consent still matters, regardless of being paid. One piece of advice that struck Mikey was Gabe telling him not to be ashamed of what he was doing. 

“You have to own it, Mikey, hiding it isn’t worth it when you eventually get found out. Everyone watches porn, you get found out and it’ll be by the person you least expect.” Mikey could hear the resignation in Gabe’s voice like he was speaking from experience. He would ask at another time, he didn’t know Gabe well enough to go asking his backstory. 

Mikey wasn’t sure about owning having sex on camera yet, he’d told his brother which was safe enough, but he was sure about to own his next actions. He finished swallowing his last nugget with a definitive stop and just stopped to think for a minute. His life had never been without risk though, and today was one of the biggest risks he’d ever taken, he might as well just risk even more. 

Mikey looked Gabe up and down, the silence eating away at them and then he moved. He grabbed Gabe’s arm and pulled him closer. The smirk on Gabe’s face came right back and turned into a shit-eating grin, he was getting exactly what he’d wanted all day and that was Mikey.

“Good choice,” Gabe pulled Mikey on top of him, the complete opposite of how their scene had them set up, “Can I ‘inappropriately shove my tongue in your mouth’ now?” Mikey laughed at the way he quoted him from hours before, but he didn’t give Gabe the chance. Mikey pressed their lips together in a show of passion and then he was gone to the situation at hand. 

It was far too easy to kiss Gabe, especially like this when he was straddled on top of him, his hands pressing into Gabe’s collarbones with a little too much force but had to make sure not to bruise considering they still had to go back tomorrow. Mikey hadn’t realised Gabe was holding back when the cameras were on him, cause this was so much better. There were fireworks on every part of his body that Gabe had made contact with, maybe it’s because this was personal, this is what he wanted and needed. It was making all of his worries melt away a little bit, he really shouldn’t be scared of his apparent attraction to men anymore.

Both of them had the art of breathing through their noses down, so there had been no separation of their lips, only Gabe doing exactly as he would except now it wasn’t inappropriate. He was a master at manipulating Mikey already, one hand gripping Mikey’s ass holding him close and the other running up and down his spine which was making Mikey shiver. The way Gabe was playing with him you would have thought he had multiple sets of hands, touching him all over exactly where he wanted to be touched, gentle when he needed to be but forceful when he wanted. He could tell why Gabe went into porn, he had the art of seduction, teasing and playing down completely. It almost made Mikey jealous cause all this time he’d thought he was good at that, but Mikey was enjoying himself too much to be jealous.

Finally, he decided it was time for a deep breath and tilted his head back, bringing in as much oxygen as the stuffy, sweaty car would allow. Gabe didn’t take it as a signal to stop, instead he just started tracing down Mikey’s jawline and up to his earlobes, grabbing it between his perfectly white and perfectly straight teeth. Mikey let out a long sign or a moan, it was somewhere in between, the relief of a deep breath and the pleasure of having Gabe all over him coming together. 

“You’re good at this, I can see why you get all those girls.” Gabe said between wet kisses back down his jaw and onto his neck. Mikey ran his fingers up into Gabe’s hair, tugging a little bit where he could get a grip on the silk soft strands. 

“You should see me when I’m really in charge,” Mikey breathed out, it was ragged and broken up from his breaths getting closer together as he tried to compose himself. Mikey wouldn’t keep letting this happen in the back of his car, he didn’t want to drive with a semi but he didn’t want to have to clean his car when it went too far, “You’re going to get in my driver’s seat and take me back to your place.”

Mikey could feel the familiar sting of bedroom authority come over him, but he had no idea if it would work with Gabe. Gabe isn’t a girl and if anyone took a look at him and Gabe they would so clearly see Gabe as an alpha male, purely because of his height. 

“Mmmmm, five more minutes then I’ll drive. I can promise you won’t come in your car. I don’t work that fast,” Gabe let out, his voice was hoarse from not using it, “Why don’t you be on top then, don’t think your tricks for girls will work on me though.” Out of all the things Gabe had said to him in the past 12 hours, that was probably the closest he’d come to actual arrogance and offence and it wasn’t even offensive towards Mikey. 

Mikey didn’t even want to say anything, he had nothing to say; he just pushed Gabe down by his shoulders until he was horizontal on the backseat of the car. Yes, two minutes ago he was thinking about how much he didn’t want to clean his car, but suddenly he thought there might be a reason when he caught sight of Gabe’s pants tenting. Mikey wasn’t sure why the sight sent a chill through him, but he was learning to not question anything he’d felt today, all of it was new except for his own feeling of pleasure and satisfaction when he started pushing Gabe’s hoodie onto the floor. Putting so much force into kissing him with his tongue and even his teeth running across his bottom lip that even in those few seconds Mikey had already gotten a whimper from Gabe. 

“What was that about my tricks not working?” Mikey laughed, he was working fast now cause something was clearly going to happen in his car, but he’d rather it was fast and sloppy so he could hurry up and get what he was giving back. He kept making eye contact with Gabe, his way of asking every thirty seconds if this is okay, but Gabe’s eyes were clouded over and his mouth wide open. Once Gabe’s hoodie dropped to the floor with a definitive noise Mikey quickly started pushing his hand under Gabe’s shirt. He’d felt it all earlier but this was on his own time for his own benefits, for Gabe’s benefit not the benefit of everyone who would end up watching them. 

He was uncomfortably straddling Gabe again because his backseat wasn’t wide enough for 4 legs and nor was it long enough for either of their frames. Mikey started to grind down on Gabe, and this is where it became a little bit more alien to him but he just tried not to think about it, he just kept telling himself he wanted this. It was clear he did, Gabe’s pants weren’t the only ones becoming tighter. 

“Are you going to do anything about that?” Gabe mocked, his hands keeping tight hold of Mikey’s ass making sure he stayed where he was put, the occasional rub and squeeze to keep spurring him on and every time Gabe did that Mikey felt even more sensitive. In response, Mikey let his hands pull down to Gabe’s belt. He had a choice to make here, and instead of making it instantly he just thumbed gently over Gabe’s exposed hipbones, leaning down to kiss him again. Everything taking a turn for soft and slow, their lips mostly grazing over each other. 

“You don’t have to Mikey, I’d appreciate it but I’d prefer you didn’t hate me. We still have a job to do tomorrow and I think we’d be good friends,” Gabe had moved his hand’s up to Mikey’s shoulderblades and lightly traced his fingers around, “I know today has probably been the weirdest day of your life.”

“I want to, I just have no idea what I’m doing. Don’t think I’ve ever wanted to sleep with someone more.” Mikey sighed and rested his head into Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe was right about them probably making good friends if you wanted to press your friends against a wall from time to time cause they’re hot. 

“An honour to be that for you Mikey,” Without looking he knew there was a smirk back on Gabe’s face and the brief moment of Gabe being soft was over, not that Mikey minded, “I know you _love_ being in charge, but let me show you.” 

Mikey lifted his head and looked Gabe straight in the eye a moment of wordless communication and Gabe wrapped his leg around Mikey’s hips. Despite the confined space Gabe somehow seamlessly flipped them over and Mikey was back where he started, with Gabe an inch from his face crowding around him. He was being pressed into the leather seats so hard he was almost sticking from the sweat.

Gabe didn’t even waste time in kissing him again, he just started pushing Mikey’s shirt up as far as he could and tracing his mouth on to Mikey’s stomach. Mikey could take this, it’s not like he’d never had a blowjob before, maybe that was Gabe’s thought process but Mikey just had to remember who it was coming from. He was reminded when he went to grab Gabe’s hair, still soft and fluffy despite the humidity in the car. Gabe bit a little with his teeth and it was driving Mikey mad, he’d never been treat like this before. So when Gabe’s hand’s went to slip under his waistband he wasted no time in nodding his head and his breath getting more ragged. 

“You say one word like no and I’ll stop, I know this is different for you but I know your brain is saying you want it.” Gabe explained one last time, running his hands in between Mikey’s legs and punctuating with open-mouthed kisses to Mikey’s hipbones. 

“Go back to being a cocky bastard _please_ ” Mikey laughed, a true moan drawn out of him when Gabe blew hot air down the front of his boxers. Like with so many things, Mikey would deal with it tomorrow. Even if the thing this time was the fact he’d just figured out something that probably should have made sense years ago. He would just have to feed into Gabe’s jokingly enormous ego cause he got Mikey in this position. 

Hee was going to force Gabe to swallow and then drive him home. Then maybe he would think about his crisis. Right now though he was having an amazing time, almost mindblowing with the way Gabe was treating him. So he would enjoy it and move on, like always, but his options were more open now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't actually write any 'smut' I can't bear writing it like I used to be able to. They're men together and I'm nblw so. Also, it was supposed to be about what was going on in Mikey's head
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment or something :D


End file.
